This invention relates to basket style beverage carriers and more particularly a unique two-piece beverage carrier designed to be used with low caliber, single thickness of paperboard and having double thickness separation between adjacent cells in the interior partition.
It is desirous in the formation of a basket style beverage carrier to provide double thickness or more separation between adjacent cells in the carrier. Previous carriers utilized heavier caliber paper to obtain this separation and also would be formed from various unique designs of the production blank having intricate fold overs and having at times separate pieces of paperboard laminated to each other in order to obtain the necessary thickness and strength in the carrier.
Such carriers many times required also intricate machines be developed in order to obtain the necessary machinery for folding the many parts of the carrier.